Conventional polyolefins are difficult to mix at a filler loading that is greater than 50% by weight. Therefore, product costs of polyolefin products are not competitive with filled-polyvinyl chloride (PVC) products. New polyolefin resins, based on metallocene or single site catalysts, offer new opportunities to produce non-PVC, chlorine-free products at lower costs since these resins will accept a higher filler loading.
Filled-PVC floor tiles have been in the market for years. However, the filled-PVC flooring has limited physical performance such as poor impact resistance and heat stability. The chlorine-free compounds of the present invention can be converted into surface covering components using the traditional PVC manufacturing processes.
As used herein, the term "binder" means the components of the chorine-free composition other than filler or pigments.